


Peedur adn Heeri

by sadbabyosborn (arka_r)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Character, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/sadbabyosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His cup reads ‘Pewter Pawker’.</p><p>Coffeeshop!AU. Good!Norman for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peedur adn Heeri

His cup reads ‘Pewter Pawker’.

 

Peter reads at it three more times, thinking if he misreads it; but no. It’s not his hallucination or something. He looks up from his cup to stare at the barista confusedly.

 

The barista smiles.

 

Peter grins back dumbly.

 

—

 

Peter totally doesn’t come to this particular cafe just because he wants to see the barista. Nope, he totally doesn’t. The frappuccino is nice and the scones have the right sweetness. If the barista is cute… well, that’s just a bonus.

 

He totally doesn’t spend more time than necessary to get his morning coffee just to watch the barista from the distance. He totally doesn’t return there with anticipation of what silly name the barista will come up to go with Peter’s cup that day (so far it’s ‘Poter Poker’, ‘Peder Porker’, and ‘Peeta Powka’). He totally doesn’t grin dumbly each time he reads each one of them.

 

Yep. He totally doesn’t do all of those.

 

Except he does.

 

And Gwen will tease him until he’s blushing red and mumbling denials.

 

—

 

The barista has a dimple on his left cheek. Peter notices it the first time he sees it. It’s showing each time he grins at Peter. He also has crinkles at the corners of his eyes, which also showing when he smiles. Peter thinks it’s totally adorable. Sometimes he imagines how it feels to peck a kiss on that dimple or those crinkles.

 

Most of the time (every time), Peter will look down to his cup and smile shyly.

 

—

 

If Peter gets any sappier, he will totally describe that the barista’s eyes are the most brilliant blue from all shades of blue. It’s about the same blue with the holograms he usually uses at Stark Industries’ lab where he’s currently interning. Peter finds them captivating, enchanting. Sometimes he finds himself staring at those eyes, trying to discern if they are contact lenses. Eyes those blue can’t be real.

 

Most of the time (every time), the barista will catch him staring. Peter then will duck his head in embarrassment, blustering apologies as he takes his frappuccino and scrambling away from the barista.

 

—

 

Today, his cup reads ‘Hawwy Osbuns’.

 

Peter looks up to his barista. The barista winks. It results to Peter spending all day grinning from ear to ear, thinking about ‘Hawwy Osbuns’. Gwen has to slap the back of his head after their head intern asks him three times if he’s feeling alright and he’s not answering.

 

—

 

“Dude, my name is  _Peter Benjamin Parker_ ”, Peter told the barista one day. It’s thirtieth day he buys frappuccino from this cafe and the barista seems not running out names yet to write on Peter’s cup.

 

“Sure.”

 

When the ‘Hawwy’ gives Peter his cup, it reads ‘Peytr Ban-Jay-Mine Parkour’.

 

—

 

Sometimes, Peter finds himself staring at the barista’s hand as he’s working on Peter’s usual frappuccino. ‘Hawwy’s fingers are nimble. Peter finds himself imagining how it feels to have those long, slender fingers latching onto his own as they go out on a date or something. They probably won't be the softest fingers, but they will smell like milk and coffee and cream, and Peter will kiss them one by one.

 

Most of the time (every time), Peter will blush so hard and stutters before taking his cup, muttering apologies.

 

—

 

Today, ‘Hawwy’ doesn’t look like himself. His eyes are not as bright as they usually are when preparing Peter’s frappuccino.

 

“We’re closing tomorrow”, the barista tells him, before Peter gets the chance to ask him what’s wrong.

 

“What?! What happens?” Peter gapes. Sure, the cafe doesn’t have people lining to buy fancy Starbuck-y coffee, but it doesn’t seem like some kind of place that will be closed down either. 

 

“It’s my dad, actually. He’s not on the top of his condition anymore, so he asked me to help with his company”, ‘Hawwy’s eyes are downcast as he replies.

 

Peter’s cup reads ‘Peter Parker’ that day.

 

—

 

Peter notices a number written on the bottom of the cup when he’s about to throw it to the bin. It’s a telephone number accompanied with an ‘Osbutts’ written on it.

 

Peter keeps the cup, because he’s sappy idiot.

 

—

 

‘Hawwy’ turns out to be Harry Osborn, heir to the Oscorp Industries. When Norman Osborn, the CEO, steps down, his son takes the lead to the multibillion dollar company working on medical advancement. The story is all over the media, on how Harry Osborn comes home after running from home three years ago; and on the teary reunion between father and son.

 

Peter hesitates, opening and closing the text application on his phone. But he is Peter Parker; he lives up to the phrase #YOLO.

 

‘Fomr Pader Perger’, he starts to type.

 

—

 

“Why did you run away from home?”

 

Peter feels Harry tensing up in his arms. It’s been six months since they start dating, and the topic niggles at the back of Peter’s mind.

 

Norman Osborn is not what Peter will expect from a genius billionaire. From several times Peter seeing him with Harry, he seems like a good, caring father. On the first few months of Peter dating Harry, though, Harry often sees at his dad oddly, like he totally doesn’t expect his dad doing small things like giving praises or pat on the back.

 

Harry sighs. “Let’s just say, he wasn’t the best father I have growing up, okay?”

 

“But he’s changed…?” It comes out more as a question.

 

“He is”, Harry smiles.

 

—

 

‘Peber Parber’ Harry texts him. ‘Dnot froget teh caek’.

 

Peter is grinning so wide as he walks out of Stark Tower, Gwen at his side.

 

“Congratulations on second anniversary”, she hugs him just before they walk to separate directions. “You dorks deserve the best.”

 

“Thanks, Gwenny”, Peter is still smiling as he hugs her back.

 

—

 

Peter forgets the cake; because New York traffic sucks and he's too busy trying not to get mugged on the way. That’s alright, though, because his husband and father-in-law come bringing a huge chocolate cake, teasing Peter relentlessly about getting old already.

 

The cake reads ‘Peejer adn Hawry, haepy 2nd anuvesarie’.

 

Peter catches Harry winking at him.


End file.
